The Heir of April
by Chiyon Shi
Summary: Life, it's never easy. Death isn't any easier. The fresh, out of school, doctor Naruto is hired to be the family doctor of the two last Uchihas. One can just hope that everything ends well.. Even if the odds are against yourself. One shot, death. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto and not even the basic plot of this story! My friend 'By 'By made it originally as a comic, but I liked it so much that I wanted to make it into a fan fiction story. So, here it is! More info later, if you wish to read it, that is.

**Summary:** Life, it's never easy. Death isn't any easier. The fresh, out of school, doctor Naruto is hired to be the family doctor of the two last Uchihas. One can just hope that everything ends well... Even if the odds are against yourself.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Warnings: **This is yaoi and there's character death, so don't read if you don't want to.

* * *

The cherry blossom season seems to be starting now... I sigh happily. I love April... The pink flowers have always had a soft spot in my heart. So sweet, so innocent.. My train stops. Finally. I've been sitting on it for hours, waiting for arriving. I stepped out it, while trying to figure out where to go. In my sight there was a small, peaceful looking town... Just like in the Middle Ages in Europe. I chuckled at this. It seemed weird to compare the place with a mainland so far away. This was Japan, for god's sake.

The place I'm looking for is called the Golden Mansion. It's supposed to be a fancy place, with a lot of servants. How weird is that! Hello, it's 21st century! But well... This time-skip place, I guess everything is possible.

Oh no, how forgetful of me! The name's Uzumaki Naruto, though you might know me better by my other last name, Namikaze. Yup, the big family of doctors and surgeons from the centuries ago. I just wanted to take my mother's last name, as the other one makes me feel pressured. They expect that you can cure everything! Also, try to live in a family of famous doctors when you want to live like normal people... As well as go to school. They'll either ignore you or treat you like royalty, in my case it was the first one. And even that problem was solved when I began using my other last name. And... But I wasn't about to tell you my problems in past.

Do you want to know, what I do in a place as far away as this? I actually came here for work, it seems that my new patient has been sick a long time and wished that they would employ him a regular doctor, so here I am! Yes, I'm a doctor too. It's my passion, been a long, long time, since my childhood. What do you expect from a long-line of doctors? And after a certain incident...

Oh yeah, I could perhaps tell you about my current situation...

I had just finished my studies in Tokyo's most famous medical school and had my other medical works ended and I was at that moment free to hire for anyone! Really, after seven years of hard studies and specializing as a general practitioner in Kyoui hospital... Well, it's actually mine, as my parents are dead, but I let my 'uncle' take care of it... he's called Sarutobi and no, I don't plan on becoming the chief in many years.. If not at all. The old man can handle it. This made my family on my father's side pretty angry, but so what? Oh yeah, I own half of the hospitals in the whole country and are making a deal with the one who owns the other half that we would merge... She probably will accept that deal, because she's like a grandmother for me. Another thing about the owner... Tsunade-baachan is as lazy as my other friend Shikamaru when it comes to work and likes to gamble... No, that's underestimating. She _lives_ for gambling...

But now I got distracked. The reason I was hired here is because of my best friend, Haruno Sakura. I used to have a crush on her, but since she never cared me more than as a friend I got over her. We were inseparable until the high school stopped. Me and she tried both to get to the same medical school, but only I got through the exam. Me and two guy called Sai and Shikamaru... But I won't tell about them, Sai's an idiot who's been after my ass since forever! Yes, he's gay and proud of it! He's always grabbing me and... Well, let's say that I don't have anything against gays and lesbians, but he has made me almost shun them! Note, almost. Glad the school ended before it could happen.

Anyway, Sakura got herself into a secretary training and passed with flying records! She then became Tsunade's secretary, but soon got fed up with it and let Shizune-san take care of her all alone. I still pity that poor black-haired woman... After that I had not heard from my pink-haired best friend at all, not until a few days ago...

She called me and told that she had been told to find a very good doctor and I was the first one to come up in her mind. We talked a lot about the work, hers and mine. It seemed that her job needed extreme secrecy, so that was why she could never came contact with me. I was sad, but understood. She appeared to love her job, so of course I would understand. It's her life after all. Then she told me about the job... Well, we met each other at a cafe and talked there. But that's irrelevant.

So, the job... It was just the job I was looking for. A long time job as a family doctor. None of my family members appreciated a work like that so it got me even more interested in it. The family she had been working with was called the Uchiha's. That's right, _the_ Uchiha's, the famous millionaire family that had found the Golden Palace- hotel chain. It's more famous than the Hilton's, that's for sure! When she told me that, I can admit that my mouth was left open. I was gaping like a fish. Sakura just giggled at my antics. At that moment, I was caught in their web. It was once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I was going to take it, no matter what.

Later, I received a letter from Sakura, it was formally written and all. I remember chuckling at that. I had already agreed and still they send that letter. When I opened it, I found out that only the outside, or should I say, address was Sakura's handwriting. Everything else was someone else's. At the end of that letter I got to know that it belonged for the owner of the hotel chain, Uchiha Itachi. When I saw it, my eyes just widened like no end. Did you know about the Uchiha's that there's only two of them left? Some weird serial killer called Orochimaru, which I remember was once a good friend of Tsubade-baachan's... Before he snapped of course. Now that man's in some kind of mental hospital, under the direct supervision of his another former friend, Jiraiya. I actually pity him. I heard from Tsunade that they used to be the very best friends and now...

The only survivors were the said Uchiha Itachi and his little brother, Sasuke. And yes, about the letter...

_Dear Mr. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto,_

_It has come to my ears from my secretary Haruno that you would be the perfect person for being my personal doctor. I've been unhealthy for a long time, since the massacre of my family. And no, my healthiness isn't caused by it. At least the other doctors think so. Haruno-san has been telling me about your accomplishments and studies and knows that you're trustworthy person. Something about being childhood friends and all... I don't really remember since I tuned her voice out in the middle of her rambles..._

When it came to this, I was almost rolling on the floor laughing. I had always thought that the Uchiha's were some stuck-up bastards but then this letter comes and... I was already starting liking my new 'patient'.

_I hate writing letters, so here's the deal: come to the Twilight Residence, or as most of the people know it, Golden Mansion at April 1st. It locates in the Town of Thousands Cherry Blossoms. You'll know why it's called like that when you arrive. If you get lost, just ask from anyone how to get here. It's a local sight. I'm waiting for your answer, which I know will be positive._

_Uchiha Itachi._

I grinned at that. I knew I was going to like that guy.

So that's the story in a nut shell... And now I'm at this small town with thousands of cherry blossoms. I immediately saw why it had got it's name.

I walked down the street, away from the train station. This place... It seemed to be too small to have any kind of worries... Probably only two hundred inhabitants or so. If I remember right, Sakura told me once that she was from here, but she had to move because of her parents. Lucky for me, otherwise I would be out of work and without a nest friend. Or worse, I would be dating Sai. I shivered at the thought.

I walked around. There was a small market place and cute little shops all around me. It was so different from Tokyo... I guess this could be a place where being gay would still be a taboo... Suddenly I saw a familiar pink flash in front of me, about ten to twenty metres away. I quickly run to it, hugging from behind.

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled and kissed her cheek. She giggled at my antics, just like in the old times.

"Naruto, you shouldn't scare me like that. Weren't you supposed to come later than this?" she asked while turning around, warm smile on her lips. I grinned my trademark, foxy grin.

"Yeah, but my train got here extra quickly. Or I stepped in the earlier leaving train, not sure which one." She slapped me lightly on me arm.

"Idiot..." then she turned to her companion, who I noticed just now. She's got these beautiful pearl-like eyes... "Hinata-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto I was telling you about. He's the new doctor Uchiha-san hired."

"H- hello to you, N- naruto-kun..." she shuttered, turning slightly red. I wonder why she did it.

"Nice to meet you too, um..." I realized that I didn't know her name.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She told me.

"Hinata-chan." I smiled at her, getting another smile as a reward. It seemed that I had already got a new friend. Sakura looked at Hinata a while before smiling gently.

"I'm sorry to say this, Hinata-san, but could you do the shopping alone, or should I call Inuzuka-san here to help you? I think I'm going to need to show Naruto where the Mansion is."

"O- of course, Sakura-san." She smiled at her too. "I think I'll manage... If not, I know that I can get someone to help me."

"Thank you Hinata-san. We'll see you later." She grabbed at my hand and began leading me to a road that lead outside the town.

"It was nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" I yelled for her and turned towards Sakura. She giggled a bit more.

"It seems that you've been here only for a five minutes and already got a potential girlfriend." She teased me. I looked at her bewildered.

"Huh? Who?" I asked her, getting a hit on my head this time.

"Idiot... As clueless as always..."

"Aww, Sakura-chan..."

"What about your luggage?"

"They'll be sent here tomorrow... At least that's what you told me."

"Oh yeah... I forgot." I laughed at her while she turned slightly pink, just like the cherry blossoms she was named after.

"Anyway... We're here." I turned to look the road in front of me. My eyes widened.

The place was _huge_.

I was staring at a large mansion, with thousands of windows. The garden was well cared for and symmetrical. The cherry trees filled the edged of the road she was walking... Wait, walking? I quickly ran after her. It looked like I was on my thoughts and ignored her. She started talking when I got closer.

"That was just like my first impression too. I was totally shocked!"

"You- you live here, Sakura-chan...?" I asked in awe. The place was absolutely gorgeous.

"No, I live in the Mars. What do you think, blondie?" I laughed sheepishly. I guess it really was a stupid question. She was about to open the front door, but someone else opened it from inside. Actually two someones. And I that was the first time I had ever seen servants in my whole life.

The other one had spiky, brown hair and triangles on his cheeks. They must've been tattoos, I thought. His canines were pointy and his grin... Let's just say that he looked a friendly person... Friendly, but hot-tempered. And his friend had sun-glasses hiding his eyes and his jacket was covering everything else. They both had the same jackets, though the first one's was open informally. They didn't look much of a servants, I remember thinking.

"Oh Sakura! You're back! Where's Hinata?" the first one asked, trying to look behind her if the girl was there. Then he saw me. "Hey, who's that blonde? He looks like an idiot... Has your taste gone down, Sakura?" I just gaped. He definitely wasn't what I was imagining servants for.

"Kiba, be respectful. He's a guest for the house." The hidden one told him. The boy now called Kiba glanced at me again and shrugged.

"He still doesn't look much..."

"Kiba-san, Shino-san, can I introduce you Uchiha-san's new doctor, my childhood friend, Uzumaki Naruto? You may also know him by his other last name, Namikaze Naruto." I almost winced when I saw recognition flash to the brown-haired man's face.

"_This_ is that brat who's family has been on news and all? Hell, I thought you'd be a lot more arrogant than you look like..."

"That's my family, not me. If I was like them, I would be specialized in brain surgery or something..." I told him, clearly being annoyed by his words. "And if you may, just call me Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. No need for Namikaze."

"Psh, you sound like a good guy! Nothing like from Sakura's tales..." he got hit on his head. I chuckled.

"I'm sure most of them were true... I was a lot wilder when younger..." Kiba grinned at me.

"I believe you..." Suddenly, his phone rang. "Inuzuka Kiba on the phone..." he talked with someone a while before closing it. He turned to the man called Shino. "Hey, get Asuma.. Hinata has more things than she can carry again... And from what I heard from her, she's got more than we can carry. Both of us included." The quiet one nodded and walked away. Then the man turned to me and Sakura again.

"Hehe, sorry for interrupt, but we've got to go. Hinata needs some help. See you later!" he yelled before running towards the car that had appeared in front of the house. I looked at it and saw Shino on one of the seat.

_He's fast!_ I thought. Then I noticed a man with a cigarette on the wheel, before he stepped on the acceleration and drove away. He looked familiar to me, so I asked it from Sakura, who then explained me some things about them.

"As you heard, those are Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. They're kind of like caretakers, they do whatever needed... Just like now, they'll go get the groceries Hinata-san has bought. The man on the wheel was Sarutobi Asuma, a son of the Sandaime-san."

"The old man's son? No wonder he looked familiar. I think I've met him a few times." Sakura nodded and continued.

"Well, he refused to do become a doctor like his dad and now he's here. He's in love with our head chef, Yuuhi Kurenai, and I think that's the real reason he refused to become a doctor after his father... And he's lazy and loves smoking." She a laughed a bit. "Otherwise he would've already asked her to marry him. But come, I need to take you to Uchiha-san." I nodded the second time and followed her a while as she led me around the maze-like corridors, finally arriving in front of a huge door. Then she noticed a blonde girl moving away with high speed.

"Sorry, Naruto, could you go there without me? I need to say a few things to Ino." She nodded at the blonde. I told her it was okay and then she just speeded off. I've never seen her moving that quickly!

I turned to look at the mahogany doors and touched them lightly. They looked extremely expensive... But what didn't in that house? I hesitated to open it, but then again, I _am_ Uzumaki Naruto! I don't fear anything! I pushed the door open, peeking inside. At first I saw no one, but then, near the window, stood a tall, raven-haired man. My eyes widened. Sure. I had seen good-looking men, but he was a god when comparing to them! Although he saw only his back, he noticed that he must be his patient. There, in his aura, something was yelling that he was sick. Seriously sick. My doctor senses began working as I analyzed his figure and posture. Then, when I stepped inside, I heard that he was talking to a phone.

"You know, Sasuke, I didn't know you cared." Silence, probably the person on the other side talked. "Yes, yes... Whatever you say 'Suke. And no, the doctor hasn't came here yet... At least if he isn't a hot blonde behind me." This startled me and, believe or not, I blushed. Yes, I blushed in embarrassment. "And no, he isn't Deidara. You think he's hot? Aww, I feel so sorry for you, but you're too young for him..." the dark-haired man chuckled as the other one yelled. Even I could hear his scream.

"You're just in denial. Still, I'll go now, want to see what the blonde wants. Call me anytime... Wait, you do it anyway." The man laughed lightly as he closed his phone. "He says he doesn't, but he still do. Make up your mind, Sasuke... Which reminds me..." he turned towards me. I blushed a bit more. He was a really handsome man, maybe a bit too pale for his own good. "Come on in... Wait, you're already in... Hmm... Sit down then." The man led me to the couches.

"So..." he started, looking straight into my eyes. "Are you my doctor?" I blinked at the question, finally realizing that he was my newest employer.

"Y- yes, Uzumaki Naruto at your service." He nodded.

"Uchiha Itachi, though you already knew it. Sorry about my appearance, I've been sick lately, so I haven't got out of the bed. Today's the first exception in two weeks." He looked calculating, like I was a piece of meat he had just bought. "Ooh... Haruno was right... Such a handsome boy you're, Uzumaki. Just like she told me. And a doctor even, though one wouldn't believe it from the first sight..." My redness turned even redder.

"I may look like that, but I'm a real doctor, with the best possible papers and..."

"Yes yes yes, I'm just messing around. You think I didn't check your backrounds before hiring you? Well, Yamanaka did anyway, but I trust her skills." He leaned closer to me.

"Do you know, by the way, a way to shut Haruno's mouth? She's a good secretary, but sometimes she babbles a bit too much to my liking..." I shook my head, laughing.

"No, unfortunately I don't. But I don't mind her talking, it's interesting to see, how her mind works. Or mouth at this matter."

"I only want that she works, not her mouth." He shrugged. "Do you have the info of my situation yet?" I shook my head. "Haruno will give you them then. Or Yamanaka. Ask from either one. Shall we sign the deal? I wouldn't like to waste time." He threw me the paper. I looked at it, reading it with wary. My eyes widened.

"I- I can order people around and _live _here for free as long as I'm in the service of the family...?" I gagged out. He raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, you aren't a servant like most of them are. And about the living, if I got sick in the middle of the night, you would need to live close to me so I could get help as soon as possible. Hence, I've arranged that you on the other side of this corridor... Only one person's room is between ours.

Also, your month salary is 1 500 000 yen (about 10 000 euros if I've estimated it right, not sure about dollars) and you'll get your medical expenses paid by me, so everything you do is free. Money isn't a problem. And if you want, we can give you a bonus in allowance every time you need to 'treat' me..." At this time my eyes were so wide that they were about to explode.

"N- no, Uchiha-san, this is too much! Sure, I can accept that salary, though only if have to, but personally I think it's too much! And the last thing... You're insane!" the man looked surprised, but then chuckled.

"Ah, yes, I should've expected something like that. You yourself have quite a fortune, don't you, Naruto-kun?" I nodded, being clearly uncomfortable. "Okay, I thought I was being insane too, but it was a test."

"A- a test?"

"Yes. If you would've accepted the offer, I would've sent you where you belong as fast as possible. No need for greedy people in my house. Sorry, if it offended you." I looked at him incredulously.

"You're one of the most insane people I know, Uchiha-san... But I understand your method. It serves it's purpose. But, um... Do you have a real deal somewhere in your pocket?"

"Here it is..." he took it out and looked at it. "Wait.. this one's the fake... I gave you the real one right away?" I checked it and noticed the difference in his talk and the paper.

"It seems so..." the Uchiha sighed.

"Yamanaka has placed my contracts in the wrong places again... When does that girl learn... Anyway, here's the pen." He threw it to me and I signed it.

"Now you're officially my family's doctor as long as we want. You may also break the contract if you want, but you'll need a damn good reason to." Then he took the paper back and rang a bell. Almost immediately another pearly-eyed girl appeared on the door.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama? You called?" Itachi nodded slightly.

"That I did, Hanabi. Please, show Naruto-kun the way to Haruno and Yamanaka's office and around the house. He already know where his room is."

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. This way, Naruto-san." She waited at the door until Naruto got to her and turned to say good byes to the Uchiha.

"I'll start examining the situation tomorrow myself. I want to know if the data's right. I'll see you tomorrow. What time would be good for you?"

"Anytime you want. I can't do much work anyway. And Naruto-kun?" he added when Naruto was closing the door.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

"Please, call me by my first name. Uchiha-san make me sound like an old man." Naruto grinned at the thought. The man was in no way old.

"As you wish. I see you tomorrow, Itachi."

* * *

I woke up, feeling a bit sore. Damn, those trains always make my body into a mess... Not matter what I do.

"Well, at least it's a beautiful morning..." I stated as I looked outside. The room I was staying was_ huge_, but what one should expect from a huge, frigging, mansion? I even had my own bathroom! Not that I minded, I love taking baths... But that's beside the point, right?

Suddenly, I heard a knock from the door. Being my curious self, I put quickly some clothes on and ran to open it. Note, ran. Don't ever try to run, when there are slippery floors, you can hit something. In my case, it was the door.

"A- are you alright, N- naruto-kun?!" an anxious voice called my name. I tilted my head. Only two persons are calling me that... As Hanabi had insisted calling me with the suffix –san and Sakura.. Well, she just calls me Naruto. And in no way Itachi had turned healthy in one night and changed his sex... Wait, it was a girl? I opened the door quickly, finding a pretty pearly-eyed girl behind it.

"Hinata-chan?! You work here too?" she nodded shyly and.. She was carrying something?

"Y- yes... I- if you don't mind, w- would you l- like to h- have some- b-b- breakfast?" I'm sure that a strange shine filled my eyes when I heard the word 'breakfast'. Yup, that's me. A food-lover. I adore good food, best being... Ramen! Ah ramen, the food of gods...

"Um... Naruto-kun?" I shook my head, trying to take my thoughts from ramen and smiled her. Her blush seemed to grow.

"Yes, please. Well, where to go? Where's the dining hall?"

"N- no, it has always b- been that the guests eat i- in their o- own room... Only the servants and o- other s- stuff eat in the hall..." my eyes widened.

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

"I- it's Uchiha-san's wish..."

"Well, I talk with Itachi about that... Just because I am his doctor, doesn't mean that I'm willing to be a snob!"

"Um... Your food's g- getting colder..." she reminded me kindly.

"O- oh! Sorry!" I took the tray from her hands and thanked her.

"I- I have to go now... There's a lot t- to do..." the Hyuuga dismissed herself and hurried her away. She looked like she was holding back a nose bleed.

"I wonder why..." I tilted my head once again, never noticing that I had only my jeans on... My upper torso being completely on view.

After eating a wonderful breakfast, that consisted of different western kind of foods... Not sure, what their names were, but it was delicious! _I need to find the cook and thank her..._ I promised in my mind. _If I recall right, her name was Kurenai..._ Where was I? Oh yeah! After that and putting some clothes on, I took my needed equipment and made my way to Itachi's room. It was his, and mine, first examination together... And don't you dare think anything dirty!

I knocked his door lightly, not sure if he was still was sleep. When no one answered, I opened it slightly... Only to see that he was staying in his bed, watching some stupid soap film. I remembered it... A few years ago it was a hit, the star being one mysterious raven-haired teen... Or man, the guy seemed to be at my age. Sakura had fell head over heels in love with that guy.

Anyway, I have never understood, what is so good about him. He was just another pretty-face, probably as rich as a Satan and without a single trouble in the world. God, I hate people like that... Only able to see one side of the things...

"Itachi, I'm here to take the tests..." I say from the door, closing it in the progress. He turned to look at me and smirked.

"Oh, so the blondie's back... Ready to play doctor with me?" I smirked back. Now _that_ was the kind of guy I liked. Making jokes even from the most serious things.

"You wish, Uchiha. Probably dream of it too, eh?" he chuckled lightly.

"True, my dreams are full of blondes... Or one particular blonde, anyway. Don't worry, he's not you." He added, when I made my way to him. I raised my eyebrow teasingly.

"He? You're gay or what? And everyone could be gay for me, I'm just too hot to be ignored!"

"You wish, Uzumaki." He shot my words back at me. I openly laughed as I took one of my syringes out.

"Time to play doctor, just like you wanted. Now, will you give me your arm, so I can suck your blood away?" Now it was Itachi's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Isn't it vampires job? And wasn't it neck where they suck blood?" I shrugged as I've never been interested in fairy tales.

"Don't know and don't care... But this particular blond doctor-vampire wants your arm... Now." With a smirk on his face, he hold out his hand so I could take a blood sample from him. My attention had been attached on something, though I don't remember where anymore. When it was over, I stared at my sample with a slight interest and disbelief.

"... Since when has your blood been purple...?"

"Since you took your sample from a color bag." His smirk grew a bit as he showed me the bag. I sighed.

"I thought you were an adult, Itachi. What's with these.. _lame_ jokes?" I asked. My disbelief had been caused from one simple thing... from the lameness of the joke. I made better ones when I was twelve!

"My jokes are not _lame_!" came a yell. Itachi looked at him innocently. It wasn't him. I turned to look at a closet, where it had same from as the door of it flew open. It revealed another blonde, bangs covering his one eye. His blue eyes were staring at me with anger for something. "'Tachi-kun! Tell him that my jokes are not lame, un!"

"Deidara, your joke _was_ lame." The blonde pouted.

"Then why did you do it then, un?! You could've declined!"

"And let you cry my ears out? No thanks."

"Awww... 'Tachi-kun is an idiot, un! A big idiot!!" the blonde rushed out of the room as quickly as he had came from the closet. I swear that my eyes must've been as wide as the saucers! Never had I seen a person like that! He was just like me when I was in high school and that was years ago! Also, that guy was definitely older than me and acted like a three year old? Did I just miss something..?

"What the heck is going on...?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. I tried to keep my voice calm, but it was pretty hard. I think I managed pretty well. Itachi sighed.

"That, my dear doctor, was Deidara... A stupid idiot, who acts like a three year old." _Wow, he's a mind reader..._ I chuckled in the back of my mind.

"Oh? You know Itachi, that didn't threw any light on the matter."

"He's also known as my boyfriend."

"... Boyfriend? Didn't know you had one..."

"You would've known if you had been here longer than a day. Which you haven't."

"Thanks for telling me what I already know. And being slightly rude."

"You're welcome." I took the test again, now paying attention to it. I made some more tests on him too, just the basic things. I turned to look at the television, being slightly irritated. That movie was way too loud and gaudy for my liking.

"So, I forgot to ask you, but how was you condition earlier in the morning? Feeling good, bad?"

"Pretty well, I would say."

"So you're better now? Better than yesterday even?"

"Yes. Quite funny, the disease run away from the doctor."

"Haha, Itachi. Very funny."

"You think?"

"No."

"Ah..." I put my things bag to my bag, getting ready to leave. Then one thought wandered into my mind and I voiced it without a second though:

"Who were you talking yesterday?"

"Excuse me?" Just then I remembered that I really had not the right to dig in 'the category personal'. At least not yet.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about who were you talking with yesterday, when I arrived... Not that I need to know, but you seemed awfully familiar with the person... And I don't get the 'familiar' feeling from you that's around, well, like Inuzuka-san."

"Oh, don't worry. It wasn't anything too personal. It was just my foolish otouto-kun. That's him." He pointed at somewhere and my gaze followed his finger... It was pointing at the movie, where the raven-haired man with a duck-butt hairstyle was sitting in the rain. Wait, him?!

"What?!" I burst out in a total shock. The Uchiha chuckled at my expression.

"Yeah, that's him. He's an actor in that movie... As you can see. He could've gone to the Hollywood, but because of my health he has stayed in Japan.. Of course he denies it, but that's the truth. Like I said, he's a very foolish little brother of mine."

I tried to get my composure back as I made my way towards the door. Who would've known that a famous actor was my patient brother? Not that he wasn't famous himself. "Well, everything seems to be in control, at least now... I guess I take my leave now..." I opened the door, only to see the other blonde outside. I quickly bowed to him and began walking away, leaving him stare at me from behind. I think he has never seen anyone bow in front of him if I construed him right. And because I was in a hurry, you can already guess what I did next... I got lost.

That's right, lost. Turned to the wrong direction and all. Just when I thought I had found someone who could help me, I yelled at him to stop. It turned out to be Shino. I tried to ask him where we were and how I could get my things to my room, he decided took my stuff and walked away... So fast that I couldn't even follow behind him! He left me there, just took my stuff! I was robbed! _Robbed!_ It was only my first, real day and... One could say that I was in the edge of tears.

I tried to follow him, but right after I turned around the second corner, I could swear I was lost... Again. I sighed in defeat. This wasn't my day. I walked around the corridors, trying to find someone else, being pretty desperate, I admit. It was then when I met... _Him._

I turned from another corner, when I crashed into him... Verbatim. I knocked myself down, almost him too. When I was falling, the man in front of me took a quick grab around my arm and pulled me up... Right into his arms. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I- I'm sorry, I wasn't watching..." I lifted my eyes to see the most beautiful eyes ever. They were as black as obsidian, his hair being the same shade. His skin was naturally pale and those lips... They were a lovely shade of pink... Almost screamed to be kissed. My eyes widened as I recognized him. I had seen him once this morning, though not it person... It was Itachi's little brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

"It seems like that... Idiot." My redness grew, but now in anger.

"Who are you calling an idiot when you first meet them, bastard?!" He just snorted at me. He then looked me up and down, like rating my value and endurance.

"So you're the newest servant they've hired here? I thought you would arrive tomorrow, but it seems I have been mistaken... You don't look much..." My eyes narrowed. So this was Itachi's little brother... No wonder he called him foolish. He really acted like that. Nothing like Itachi at all. Didn't he see my bag?! Oh yeah... Shino stole it... Then a thought burst into my mind, causing me to smirk inwardly. This could be fun...

"Yeah, I got so excited that I forgot that I my work didn't start until tomorrow... They still let me stay, as I am from the Kyoto and can't really get back home. Actually, I was told that I should get to Uchiha-san and give him some kind of medicine... The doctor-san of his told me that. Could you please help me? Oh yeah, what's your name? What do you do in this household?" I played stupid as if I didn't know him. Haha, I laughed a lot to his expression later when I had got back to my room, he thought I was serious! Thanks, Sai, for your drama skills I could 'copy'!

"... I'm not a servant, dobe. I'm the owner of this place..." I frowned.

"But you're not Uchiha-san... The doctor said he was in his bed right now..."

"I'm the other Uchiha.."

"There's two?! Wow, I didn't know Uchiha-san has a twin personality!"

"What? Why do you look me like that?" I asked 'innocently'. His scowl grew.

"I am Itachi's younger brother... And even if person has two personalities, they couldn't have different bodies..."

"Really?! You must be really smart, I didn't even know! Wait, little brother? Then you're an Uchiha too! Uchiha-san and Uchiha-san!" I 'giggled' stupidly. He sighed.

"... You said you have the medicine for him...?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!"

"Then why aren't you going there and _give_ it to him?" I widened my eyes and brought some tears to them.

"But... I- I got lost... This place is _so_ big and _so_ confusing... Kyoto was too! I got lost every day even though I lived there! Please, Uchiha-san, could you help me find Uchiha-san? I- I'll do anything to repay you!" A fake tear fell down my cheek. He looked at me surprised, but for some reason his eyes softened. He even let a small smile on his face. I almost dropped my act, but in the end managed to keep it up. God, he looked good when smiling!

"I was going there myself... So if you follow me, then I think you can find there also." I lifted a real smile on my face. _Thank god! I though I was going to be lost for forever and ever!_

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. I owe you one!" I bowed him, still smiling at him. Maybe he wasn't such a bastard after all...

"But if you get lost again, don't count that I'll rescue you then." I smirked inwardly. As is I would be lost a second time in the same place.

"Sure thing!"

He led me through so many corridors that I almost forgot where was what. Lucky I have a very good memory... Hanabi-chan didn't tell me anything yesterday, even though Itachi asked her to! She just showed me around and never said anything... And right when we saw Sakura, she ditched me. My poor heart! Then I remembered something.

"Um... Uchiha-san... I was just thinking..."

"Sasuke."

"Huh?" _Is your 'beautiful' name..._ Note the sarcasm.

"Just call me Sasuke. The '–san' doesn't fit for me..." I lifted my eyebrow inwardly. _He's more like Itachi than I thought. Or he could just be hitting me. _I almost burst into a laughter. As if...

"If you want that, Sasuke-kun!" I added the suffix '–kun' after his name... Just because of his irritation. I can imagine that Sakura calls him that... As well as his fans. Immediately after I said it, he winced... _Bull's eye..._

"Please, just Sasuke..." he sounded almost begging!

"Is that a wish, then?"

"Yes." I smiled my brightest smile.

"Okay, Sasuke! Now we're even!" He looked a bit confused.

"Even...?" I smiled at him, a big fake one. Hope he 'likes' this idiot self of mine...

"Yeah! When you said you'll show me the way here, I stated that I owed you one! And now I don't anymore!" I looked at him as his eye twitched lightly, I almost didn't notice it. It seemed like he was the person who usually used well this kind of owes... Not anymore! How did you like that, Uchiha? I beat you now, didn't I?!

Oh god, if this act doesn't stop soon, I'll turn completely like my old high school self... And Sakura will kill me...

"We're here." He knocked the door and opened it when a small 'come in' was heard. Deidara was still there, I presumed, as Itachi doesn't answer when someone's on the door.

"Aniki, it's nice to see you. This new servant says he has some medication from your doctor..." I could see Itachi's baffled expression and Deidara's lifted eyebrow. I quickly waved them in the way that said 'don't say anything!'. Deidara understood right away and whispered something into his lover's ear. Itachi seemed to get it too now as he erased all the traces of confusion off his face. I smirked before running to them, putting on an innocent big smile.

"Hey hey, which one of you is Uchiha-san?" I asked, giving Deidara a glance that said 'don't misunderstand, it's just a prank'. He smirked at me. Only a prankster understands another prankster... It seems to be true.

"He is, un." The older blonde went and gave a tight hug around the Uchiha.

"Really? Then I give you the thing the doctor-san asked me to." I went over to Itachi and...

Kissed him on his cheek.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock as Deidara's in mischief. I didn't see Sasuke's expression, but according to Itachi's face it was priceless. Oh, how I wished to have seen it...

"The doctor-san said that a kiss can cure anything! Are you feeling better now?" I asked with a big and stupid smile.

"Of course he is! Who wouldn't if a cutie like you did something like that, un?" Deidara grinned and kissed Itachi on his other cheek. If someone looked acutely, he could see the Uchiha with a slight blush.

"This was very nice of you..." Suddenly a cough interrupted the scene. Sasuke was looking at us with an expressionless face.

"So, aniki, you're feeling much _better_ now, eh?" Itachi smirked as well.

"Yes, in a matter of a fact, I am. Jealous much?" The younger one just snorted. I decided that it was enough and stated:

"I guess I need to get back to the doctor-san. He said that after I do this, I should get back to him... I think he said he was on his room... It's on this corridor, right?" Itachi nodded and mentioned for Deidara to 'guide' me there. When we were exiting the room, Sasuke grabbed me from my hand. I turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"What's your name, blonde? I never got it." I froze for a second. That's right, I never knew what was the name for the new servant...

"His name's Lee, he's our gardener Guy's relative. Brother's son, or something like that..." Itachi helped me. I inwardly thanked him.

"Yea! The name's Lee, you better not forget it!" He let a small appear on his face, making Itachi and Deidara look at him like he had gone mad.

"I promise, I won't. See you around... Lee." I grinned widely at him.

"Yea! I'll see you, Sasuke!" and then I ran out of the room, Deidara right behind me. Though the blonde didn't follow me farer than the door, I could feel that he was confused. I wonder why...

"Strange people... Feels more like home every second..." I said out loud when I reached my room. They reminded myself, Shikamaru and Sai a bit... Though none of them were as perv as Sai is.

After that incident, I separated myself from the other world and studied the results of the tests. I was actually getting quite worried... They weren't looking so good...

When I checked the clock next time, it was near midnight. I had not even eaten dinner that day. I shook my head and headed to the soft bed. I could always twice as much tomorrow...

* * *

It was near midday I woke up. A loud yell of 'WHAT' was heard downstairs. Then someone stamped upstairs and past my door and walked into the room next to mine or to Itachi's. I yawned and noticed that the breakfast was beside the door. Sleepily, I shambled to it and back to bed. It was still warm... I smiled. Nothing beats a breakfast in the bed...

"Itadakimasu..." I mumbled quietly and began... Oh god, this was good! I really needed to find the chef... She was going to get a big admirer from me! Sure, I was good at what I did, but cooking wasn't the thing for me. I loved eating, but I don't know how to cook. I am quite ashamed of that fact...

I had just finished my meal and getting dressed as my door flew open. Luckily I already had my jeans on, otherwise it would've been just plain embarrassing for the intruder _and_ myself. Though it still was kind of embarrassing... I looked at the raven-haired man who seemed to be looking for someone.

"Can I help you, Uchiha-san?" I asked, deciding to give up the pretense of yesterday. He slowly turned to look at me.

"What are you doing here? Do you know where the doctor is?!" Sasuke almost yelled at me. I got to say that when he yells, he's far more dangerous-looking than when he glares... Maybe because I'm used to different kind of glares.

"In a matter of a fact, I do. What's the problem?" I asked patiently. His scowl deepened and he answered almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Aniki fainted..." my eyes got a very serious look on them as I stormed out of the room, grabbing my bag with me and forgetting my shirt. The younger Uchiha followed me, looking a bit suspicious. I burst into Itachi's room, finding that Sasuke had spoken the truth.

I then checked his blood pressure and frowned. Not good... I quickly took a hypodermic syringe with medicine for this kind of situation and was beginning to inject it to him when my hand was being grabbed from behind.

"What?! Uchiha-san, if you don't let me do this, your big brother's condition may get worse!" I yelled at him frustrated. He looked at me recognizing me.

"You're that boy from yesterday... What the hell are you thinking of doing?!" I sighed desperately.

"I don't have time for this!" I kicked him on the stomach and when he let go of me in pain, I injected the medicine on Itachi. I waited a minute or two that it would affect on him and I was right. Itachi opened his eyes after that short while.

"What was I saying to you, otouto? True, Lee is a relative of Guy's..." he stopped when he noticed me. "Oh, Naruto-kun, when did you arrive here? You look like you're worrying about something?" I sighed again, this time in relief.

"Well, who wouldn't be when somebody collapses in the middle of a sentence... Your little brother stormed into my room, saying that you had fainted. Of course I then ran here and 'rescued' you. Oh, you poor damsel in distress! What would you do without me?" I waved my hand dramatically. The Uchiha smiled weakly and looked at him brother, who still was on the floor.

"Oh, did I faint... That's strange... I guess everything isn't right after all... Otouto, what are you doing down there?" the younger one growled.

"He kicked me..." I glared at him.

"And proud of it! If I would've waited a while longer, the attack could've gotten worse!" an understanding flashed on his face.

"You're the doctor aniki was telling me about..." I snorted. He was slow...

"Damn right I am!"

"Then what was that yesterday's act?!"

"Otouto, not so loud... We can hear you without shouting right in front of us.."

"You acted like a bastard, so I acted like the dead last you called me! I decided that you didn't deserve to know my name, so I didn't tell it! And I don't have to answer to anything you order, the only one I do, is Itachi. And shouldn't you have seen past it? You're an actor yourself!" The oldest of them nodded.

"You usually act rude to people you don't know, Sasuke..."

"But I showed you the way here!"

"Tsh, I ask you once, and _don't you dare lie to me_: if I did ask you nicely and not acting like I did, would you have shown me the way?" this silenced him. He probably wouldn't have done it... I raised my eyebrow in triumph. "See?"

"Idiot..." he muttered, _hopefully_ feeling even a little ashamed. I turned back to Itachi.

"I think everything is now okay, at this moment at least. Call me if you need something, I need to continue my work I started yesterday." I bowed at them and left to my room. And like I told them, I continued.

It wasn't usual for me to do things like this... I focused on this case like I was mad. I forgot to go down eat dinner again. I had yesterday told Hinata to get me only breakfast to my room, everything else I would eat with them. She had nodded and smiled me her kind smile. Now, I was regretting it. I sighed.

"I guess I am still a bit idiotic when I get carried away... Well, it's something even I can't cure. Guess I'll go back to work..." that's right, I'm a work-a-holic when 'inspired'. But I think you've already known it for a while... If not, then you know it now.

I also have one very bad habit when working: I talk my thoughts out loud. Some of them anyway. Most of my patients have been scared as I look their papers on my own and make conclusions out loud... Without preparing them or anything like that. Also my co-workers have found it quite annoying... Not because of I scare them, but because it interfere with their concentration.

One person found this habit... And took advance of it and spied on me when I was looking at Itachi's test results. Yup, you got it right. It was Sasuke. I was so into them that I didn't even hear that he opened the door. He said he knocked, but somehow I doubt it's true. He's the kind of person who knocks if the person he visits is a girl or a person he respects. Unfortunately, I don't believe in any of those categories.

"I have to re-organize his medication..." I muttered while biting the tip of my pen. I then tapped one of my notes.

"These values are terrifying high..." I scowled.

"Otherwise..."

"Ouch, man, this looks bad..."

"More vitamins, that would be nice... But would it fit his medication... Or destroy it's effect? If that, then what if..." I touched the paper with the tip of my finger, placing the pen behind my ear and sighed. Damn Itachi and his difficult situation! Suddenly my eyes widened as I found one spot on the results.

"This...!"

"You found something?" the younger Uchiha asked behind my back. I almost jumped into air and quickly swung around, looking directly at the man who was leaning to my door. I flushed red. _He looks even hotter in person than in that movie... Wait, what the hell am I thinking about?!_ My blush got deeper and I turned to look at the paper again.

"You could say it..." Luckily he didn't seem to notice my blush. I calmed myself down and took a professional expression and looked back at him. "So, what can I do for you, Uchiha-san? As you can see, I was busy.."

"What's with the 'Uchiha-san', again? I told you yesterday to call me Sasuke."

"It was an act, Uchiha-san. I don't think it's proper to..."

"You call Itachi by his first name." He pointed out. For some reason, I didn't find anything against the whole thing, so I gave up quite easily.

"Whatever you want, Sasuke. But you haven't answered to my question."

"Ah yes, I would like you to do a lot for me, but I guess I stick with those that concerns aniki. Before that, Hinata told me that you didn't eat dinner again. She was pretty worried when you didn't appear. Not that I would've known about it, but she personally came to ask me to come to you. So, here I am. Would you like some dinner?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You don't seem to be the type to do things like this for nothing. So, what's the reason behind?" He smirked.

"You're observant, I give you that." I shrugged.

"I'm a doctor, what else there is to expect?"

"You don't seem to be a normal one, so I won't let any expectations in the way."

"You got that right." I then looked directly to his eyes. "Where's the dinner then?" Sasuke knocked the door and a Hyuuga came inside with two trays full of food. I think he was called Neji... Sakura mentioned that there were three Hyuugas working there and their names were Hinata, Hanabi and their cousin Neji. As I had already met the first two, it was easy to guess who the last one was. The white-eyed man placed them on a small table of mine, bowed and left. Sasuke sat on the stool and pointed the seat opposite him. I walked there and sat as well.

_This could be one version of a 'romantic dinner' of his..._ I thought sarcastically. I started eating, food disappearing as soon as it appeared on his plate. _The_ Uzumaki Naruto... was hungry.

His company ate in a much more well-mannered and elegant way. _He eats like this was a formal meeting.. Tsh..._ I snorted inwardly. He was finished pretty quickly and then it started.

He began _staring_ at me.

At first I tried to ignore him, show him that I didn't care.. But it started annoying me when a few minutes passed by. The raven just _stared_. Didn't say anything or look at anywhere else... Just me. Looked my hair, my whisker-like scars on my cheeks... Everything, like he was my _owner_ or something... His most priced exhibit! My cheeks flushed again, but only in anger. Who the hell he thought he was?!

"Is there something on my face, Sasuke?" I asked. He smirked.

"Nothing I should mention..."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not."

"Then how come you know there isn't anything on my face?" I flipped. His smirk deepened.

"I don't." I sighed in defeat. That guy's a real ass... "Why didn't come to eat dinner earlier?" the younger Uchiha asked from me. I raised my eyebrow, yet again.

"I was focused on my work. I thought you noticed."

"Nah, I just thought that you had gotten broken bones or something because your clumsiness..."

"Thanks for trusting, but I'm not _that_ clumsy. I just didn't see you from behind that corner."

"Ah, but don't the doctors usually have sixth senses about things?" I scowled.

"It's called hard work with studies and it doesn't involve mundane things."

"Have you ever noticed that you have beautiful azure eyes?" I stared at him. _Was he trying to flirt with me? Were the only two living Uchiha's both gay? What would Inner Sakura say about that?_ I chuckled out loud. Yes, I know about Inner Sakura. She's the consciousness of hers that says and does everything she wants, without a single bit of hesitation. She has let 'her' out a lot of times, mostly when we did pranks together. Oh boy, I really love people with two consciousness... But don't get me wrong, Sakura can control 'her', mostly anyways, and she's not crazy. She's just unique.

"What are you laughing about?" I raised my 'beautiful azure eyes' and winked at him.

"Nothing else but my best friend." His expression was inquiring.

"Who is he?"

"Firstly, he's a she and secondly, she works here. Her name's Sakura." Now it was his turn to widen his eyes.

"No way... You're the guy Haruno's always babbled about? The prankster she had known for over ten years, almost twenty?" I nodded. "I guess it shouldn't be much of a surprise.. That prank of yesterday's." I grinned.

"That's my prank number one: the idiot mask." My grin turned a bit sadder. "When I was a child, everyone expected a lot from me. My whole family from my father's side was thinking of making me the young genius. In the first years of elementary school, I decided that it was enough and created a mask around myself. I began acting like an idiot and getting worse and worse grades, just to piss them off. Only when Sakura moved there, I began changing back bit by bit. She saw who I was behind my act and was determined to become my friend. She became my first and best friend after some hard efforts. She got me back on my tracks so I wouldn't harm myself while getting back at my family. Well, I still made pranks, but you get the deal." I turned to look at the picture next to my bed. On it was a pink-haired girl, a blonde boy with whiskers and three other guys behind the two. One had black hair and looked a bit like Sasuke, a chubby boy and a boy whose hairs were on a pineapple-like style. My eyes turned really sad. Sasuke looked at it too after realizing that it was the picture that made me feel like that.

"Who are they.." he asked quietly. I buried myself into the memories.

"The pink one is Sakura, obviously and the blond is me, likewise. The chubby one is Chouji and the one with weird hairstyle is called Shikamaru. Sai's the one who's behind me. He's a real pervert. And gay. He was, and still is, always hitting on me, whenever we see each other... Shikamaru's a lazy genius and Chouji was a happy boy with some weight problems..." he noticed the change of my voice's tone.

"Was..?" I nodded, gnashing my teeth.

"He's dead now..." his eyes widened.

"... I'm sorry..." I shook my head bitterly.

"Don't say that, you didn't know him and because of that, you can never feel sorry for it. You're taint his memory by saying that..." I could feel that he got a bit hurt by my words, though he didn't show it. Still, I couldn't feel bad for him. That was what I thought and I wouldn't feel ashamed because of it. "That's why I can't say that I'm sorry for your loss of family. I didn't know any of you nor I have felt my family die, so it would be pointless." I turned back to him. The cold in my eyes made him shiver. "Though I don't like the Namikaze family and I'm the only living Uzumaki after my mother died in the loss of blood when I was born, they're still my family. And they aren't dead." I walked next to the picture and took it in my hands.

"Actually it's because of Chouji I wanted to become a doctor..." I told him quietly. "He had a disease that shouldn't be dangerous... If having a correct medication and condition, he would still me alive... He got the medicine and took it every day. He was even feeling better! But then, one day, his parents found him dead on his bed. It appeared that the medication had effected on his condition of immune system that made it disappear. This is extremely rare and it appears when someone has a certain gene in their DNA. Unfortunately, Chouji had it and... Well, he died. I was determined to study and become a doctor to prevent this... And other rare diseases that are caused by these condition where genes and medicines crash. I have done some research on Chouji's situation and have been close finding the hole, but it still remains a secret...

Our gang decided to become a doctor gang... But Sakura didn't make it as only a few could make it. I did, as well as Shikamaru. He was a genius like I told you, and I was from a long line of doctors... It was in my blood. Even if, note if, I was the worst of the test makers, my family would've covered my back. Luckily it wasn't the case. Sai and Sakura were hard-working, but only Sai got accepted. Sakura then studied to become a secretary and now she's here. I asked her is she was still willing to help us and she said yes... So, our gang's together again, kind of. Sai and Shikamaru are studying in Tokyo... I graduated early and made this far in a record time... and Sakura's busy here, so I'm the only one who can work on it now and even I'm busy with Itachi... I feel like I'm betraying Chouji in some way... But I think Shikamaru feels worse than I do." I sighed. "After all, he and Chouji were like brothers..."

Sasuke stared at me as I was still looking at the past. "Why... Are you telling me all this?" I laughed bitterly.

"I wonder that too... I haven't told it to anyone... Perhaps because I felt that I could trust you or because you could understand..." I turned to him, softening my eyes. "Thanks for listening..." He looked surprised but nodded firmly.

"Anytime. You make aniki smile.. And it's a miracle for anyone expect for me and Deidara. That was the smile he usually has only shown for us two. Also, you can call him by his first name, only we can do it without feeling his wrath." He smiled at me, not smirked, and made my heart beat fasten. He looked absolutely stunning. "It should be me to thank you."

"N- no problem..." I muttered, placing the picture back to where it was. "But I still think that you didn't come here only to eat with me and talk about my past... You really want to know what's going on with Itachi, don't you?" his face turned serious ans he nodded.

"You're correct. It's serious, isn't it?" This time I nodded and I made my way to see my notes and test results. He stood up and walked next to me.

"His health... It began worsening about sixteen or seventeen years ago, didn't it? When the Uchiha massacre took place?" Sasuke's expression changed cold for a second and I took it as an agreement. "Then I guess it's like I thought..."

"What? What do you know?" he asked demandingly. I lifted my hand to tell him to shut up. He did, thankfully.

"First of all, I want to say that this diagnosis isn't final. I will need to do a few tests, or should I say one test, before I can say if it's true or not... But from what I can see from these results, Itachi... He's slowly dying." Sasuke gasped and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"He has also a very rare situation, different from Chouji, but still quite similar... It started from the trauma... Am I right, if I say that Itachi saw the murders, but you didn't?" Sasuke nodded. "Ah... It explains some things. The trauma of seeing his family die in the hands of the murderer started this... It caused a temporal immune system's shut down. Am I also correct, if I say that Itachi caught cold quite often around the time?" Sasuke nodded the second time.

"I see.. My theory is, that a certain virus entered his body when he was still weak from the cold and started all this... It slowly eats it's way to his systems and causes a mess there. Immune system, organs... They begin slowly shutting down and causing him to die. It isn't contagious in a sense, and luckily for the sick person, it isn't a bit painful. Only if the person has had physical contact, not like touch, but like sex, where the mucous membrane touches, it can, well... If I have gotten it right, Deidara has known Itachi for a long time? So... I think that he might be a carrier to this disease too..." I stared at the papers before tearing my eyes to look at Sasuke. His face was shocked, like he had got a punch right into his face.

"How long...?" he asked quietly. I placed my hands around him into a comforting hug.

"... The disease of his have been working almost twenty years... No one of it's victims have lived more than that... So... Roughly I would say that days, weeks... But this spring... Is his last..." I whispered before burying my head into his neck. "I'm sorry..."

His hands grasped the back of my shirt when the knowledge hit him. His voice was dry...

"... So little..." I freed him from my hug, looking into his eyes. They were cold, like the weather before a storm. There are two types of criers... The ones, who cry immediately when they hear the bad news and the ones, who hide them in their essence, revealing it to no one. Unfortunately, Sasuke was a member of the latter.

"... I need to take one test to make sure of it... When you go back to Itachi tomorrow, don't you dare say anything to him. It's my duty as a doctor... And it isn't even perfectly sure that that's the case... Right?" I smiled sadly as he nodded emotionlessly. "You can... Come to sleep here whenever you want... You can cry all you want... Or just have a shoulder if you need one..." the Uchiha nodded and walked out of the room without looking back. I sighed.

"I hate this..." I went to look sadly at the picture again, toughing Chouji's smiling face. "Hey fat boy..." I could almost hear the boy yelling 'I'm not fat, I'm chubby!' at me. I smiled bitterly. "If the final test is positive, then... I- I can't cure him... Even after all studies I had in the world's best medical school... Under the best teachers... I can't cure him... I feel so... Weak. You're going to have a friend of mine to take care in the afterlife when he... gets there... Will you... take care of him...? For me as my last wish for you... Please, Chouji... I- I beg you..."

* * *

The next day came too fast for my liking. I opened my eyes tiredly as morning's first sun rays found their way to my room. I felt so useless... I was hired to serve, and possibly cure, Uchiha Itachi and... I couldn't do it... Almost like with Chouji, I was losing another person precious to me... True, I had only known him for few days, but... It wasn't fair...

"It isn't fair..." I whispered while getting up and dressing. I was going to take the final test which decided Itachi's fate. I hoped badly, that it wasn't positive...

The clock was still near six at the morning when I stepped into Itachi's room. I was sure that Sasuke and Deidara were still sleeping, but Itachi... He was a morning person. And I was right: Itachi was standing in front of his window, looking outside where the day woke up.

"Knock knock..." I said, gaining his attention. He smiled at me.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. More tests?" I nodded slightly.

"Only one..." I said in a quiet tone. He narrowed his eyes.

"This is serious, isn't it?" I just walked at him and took out another syringe.

"We'll see..." I took a blood sample and mixed some green powder with it. I looked at it when it turned to yellow. I felt like they kicked me on the stomach.

"What does it tell?" he asked from me, kindly, like a big brother. Tears fell down my cheeks and I pressed my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered before my dams broke and I cried like no end. "I'm so... sorry..." I whispered all over again. He placed his arms around me and tried to comfort me. _I _was getting comforted by the _dying_ one! It- It should be the other way around...!

"Shh, Naruto-kun... It's alright..." he whispered into my ear. I yanked myself away from him.

"Alright?! You're _dying_, Itachi! You, you... You can't be alright!" I yelled, my voice was dry from all the tears. He still smiled at me, but the smile was a person's who had accepted his fate.

"I already knew it, Naruto-kun..." Itachi told me. "Since ten years ago... I had a doctor friend, called Sasori, who said that it was possible. Then, I was terrified. I was worried that what would happen to Sasuke. Not about myself, but Sasuke. He's the only one I had been living for the first years after the massacre... Then Deidara came into the picture and he became my other light... I told Deidara about my condition and that we shouldn't have sex or anything... But he just hugged and told me... 'If you're going to die, 'Tachi-kun, then I'm going to die with you'. I tried to change his head, but he kept it. You... You were my last option. If you said I was dying, then I was. No buts, no regrets... Only one... and that's that because of it, I've hurt you too... I'm sorry, Naruto-kun..."

After that, I cried even more, not because of my loss, but because of the kind heart he had. Deidara came to the room soon after that and Itachi explained him the whole thing. He too, was as devastated as I was, but he didn't cry. It seemed that he had cried his tears long time ago.

Not long time after that, whole house got to know, including Sasuke. He... It seemed that he blamed me for that Itachi was dying. I was sad because of it, but every mourner needs one to blame. I did too.. I blamed Chouji's death on incompetent doctors. And I feel like I'm one now...

A few weeks after that, the last day of cherry blossom season, Itachi called me back to his room. I had avoided him since I told him. I blamed myself for everything. I couldn't face him...

In a normal situation, he would've been taken to a hospital, given a strong medication that would've lengthened his lifespan, but no... He didn't want to. He had told me one day that if he died, he would die in his home, not in a sterile and white room of some hospital. I could understand his wish. Who would want to die in a hospital? He also had a resuscitation denial, so when he was about to go, we couldn't stop him.

He and Deidara were both sitting on his bed, together, hand to hand. There was a chair in front of them and they mentioned me to sit there. I complied, but didn't look at their faces. I just couldn't.

"Naruto..." I heard Deidara call me by my name. I refused to look at them. I heard a sigh.

"Naruto-kun... It isn't your fault." At this I lifted my head and looked at them with tears on my eyes.

"It is! I- I'm a doctor, aren't I?! You hired me to cure you, Itachi! I... I..." my voice cracked. "Even if you forgive me, that doesn't help at all if I can not forgive myself..." I finally whispered. Deidara smiled at me sadly and hugged me.

"We know... That's why we called you here. You're here too, because..."

"... Because I feel that my time's close." At that my tears burst out again. The older blonde hugged me tighter.

"Please, don't cry Naruto.." he tried to calm me. I shook my head weakly.

"No one of you cries... Not Sasuke, not you, not Itachi... Not even the servants... _No one_. I.. I'm crying because none of you can... Otherwise it's too sad..." Itachi sighed.

"I thank you, Naruto-kun. You're truly a kind soul... That's why I called you here. I've got you a job. Please, don't decline... It's my last wish for you to fulfill." I looked at him, silently suffering. "When I'm gone.. Please take care of Sasuke." My eyes widened.

"Wh- what?"

"I want you to take care of him when he's the only Uchiha left. He can't survive, can't take it alone. He's a sensitive child under that cold shell of his."

"B- but he hates me..." I whispered. "He blames me for it that you're dying." Itachi shook his head.

"He doesn't."

"But..!"

"He avoids you, because he thinks he would only hurt you." I tilted my head slightly.

"What?"

"Everyone he has hold dear have died... Or like me, dying. He believes that he's a cursed one, how unscientific it may sound like... When I'm gone.. Will you help him?" I looked at him, disbelief in my eyes.

"I- I..."

"He cares for you.. The reason, I don't know, but you've broken his shell the minute you met him. He told me. He said to me that when he first saw you, that his heart moved like it had done when he was eight, before the massacre.. I believe that you can heal his wounds. Also, remember when you kissed me on my cheek? He looked downright jealous." I nodded silently.

"... You're not lying to me, right?" Itachi chuckled lightly.

"I'm not."

"Then... I do what you ask me to. You can be sure of that. I promise, and I'll never go back my promises, not ever." Itachi took my hands on his own and smiled his kindest smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Suddenly I felt dizzy, and fell into Deidara's arms. I didn't tell you, but I had not slept in days, only cried. Cried... Not even eaten... A few years later I wondered how I managed to stay alive myself.

I woke up the next day, laying on Itachi's couch with his morning gown as my blanket. I noticed that Deidara slept his head on Itachi's bed, he himself on the floor on his knees. Sasuke was sitting on a chair near them, he sleeping as well. I smile at the sight. It was so peaceful... I went to Sasuke and placed the gown as his blanket. The man muttered something on his sleep, but didn't woke up. I looked at him and thought that he looked even more handsome, more innocent while in sleep. I then went to Deidara and Itachi. The blonde man sleeping quite loudly, one couldn't believe that a snore like that would come from a slender man like him. When I turned to look at Itachi, I gasped as I realized something.

_The was no sound coming from the man._

No snoring...

No _breathing..._

_No heartbeat..._

The Uchiha Itachi, my employer and friend, was dead.

I placed my hands in front of my mouth, so I wouldn't cry my despair out loud. I had, once again, lost someone dear to me... I sadly looked at Deidara and Sasuke... I wondered how they would bear with it...

The second to wake up was Deidara. He yawned and looked at me sleepily, rubbing his eyes. His movement stopped soon as his gaze suddenly sharpened when he saw the tears that silently fell down my cheeks. His expression turned into an asking one, wanting to know if it was true what he thought was true. I nodded, I didn't trust my voice enough to be sure that it wouldn't crack. He sighed sadly.

"So, the day came... So soon..." he whispered, voice unnaturally stable.

"I- I'm sorry..." I said again, though I knew it was unnecessary. No one else blamed me, only me myself. He hugged me.

"It's not your fault..." I nodded, looking at the blonde who went to stand beside Sasuke. "Oh, I still remember how he was a little kid... I met Itachi when he was seventeen and Sasuke was twelve... He is still the same kid like in the past. I was the bubbly person of our group... Itachi kept us together. His nature... We also met a few other people who became our friends, like Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu... But we three were the Trouble Trio as the people called us wherever we went. And now... It has broken... Our vow has broken..." he stroked lightly Sasuke's hair. Then he turned to look at me with a sad smile as he walked back to Itachi's spiritless body.

"Do you know what? I don't regret anything I've done or what I will do... Because I know you will take care of him..." Deidara kissed Itachi on his lips... Cold, lifeless lips... Giving his late lover the last glance he walked to the door.

"Good bye... And thank you, Naruto..." he closed the door behind him and left me stand there alone. I was frozen on my spot. This.. _It felt like deja vu..._ Itachi had said the exactly same last words... And now he was dead. _He couldn't be..._

Before I could move, a muffled sound came from behind me. The truly last Uchiha had woken up. He opened his eyes and looked over to me.

"Huh... Naruto? You're up?" he asked from me. I could only reply with a weak nod. His eyes focused on my red eyes. He quickly rose up and walked next to me. "What now...? Why are your beautiful azure eyes as red as demon Kyuubi's fur?" I placed my head to lean his chest.

"I'm so sorry..." he froze and quickly looked at his older brother.

"No..." he breathed out. His voice was full of despair. "Is... Isn't there anything you can do?" I shook my head and let a few tears drop on the floor.

"I see..." he placed his arms around me. "It isn't your fault..." I grimaced.

"Deidara said the exact same words, but I still can't believe them... I couldn't cure him..." his grip around me tightened.

"Where... Is Deidara anyway? He isn't here..."

"I- I don't know... He walked out of the door and... _He said good bye_..." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No... He wouldn't..." I lifted my head as he took my hand on his own and began pulling me towards the door.

"Wh- what?" he pulled me harder.

"Come with me, I hope it isn't too late..." he ran down the stairs to outside, me right behind him.

"What is late? Sasuke?!" I looked in front of him. He was leading me towards a single tree in the middle of the fields around the mansion.

"Did you ever thought why Deidara said 'good bye'?! He loved my brother! He definitely would die if he died and... That tree is the place they first met, you know! It's their 'special place'! If we ever want to find him before he does something stupid then he's there!" I looked again at the tree. True, there was a small figure standing under it's shadow. I don't know what, but he was holding something.

"Deidara!" I yelled at him. He turned to look at us and smiled that stupid and sad smile of his. One of his words rang to my head: _"Do you know what? I don't regret anything I've done or what I will do... Because I know you will take care of him..."_

"Deidara! Don't do it!" Sasuke shouted, but the blonde shook his head and smiled one last time and dropped what he was holding.

A loud blast was heard as the blonde and the tree vanished in a massive explosion.

"NOOOO!!" I screamed with all my might as I fell down to my knees and cried once again. Sasuke was standing next to me, staring expressionlessly as the fire was rising towards the sky. Deidara's last words were running in my mind...:

"_Good bye... And thank you, Naruto..."_

* * *

A week went by slowly. The whole village was mourning over Itachi and Deidara. There were speeches and quiet moments where people showed their respects to them. Candles were everywhere. It was even on every news as the Uchiha's was one of the greatest companies in whole Japan. The tragedy was touching the whole nation.

But mostly it was affecting the Golden Mansion. No more there were a happy atmosphere, the place seemed like dead. No one had cleaned there over a week, the only ones to work were Kurenai and Asuma, who were taking care of us 'children' and were mature enough to push their grief away. Hinata was crying non-stop, Kiba was no longer the same person, Shino was hiding behind his clothes even more. Lee, the newest servant, and his relative, the house's gardener, Guy were dressed in all black, which was odd since they only wore green before. It was their way to show their sadness. Hanabi, Itachi's personal servant, had locked into her room, her cousin Neji trying to get her out of her shell. Sakura, and the other secretary and her friend, Ino were trying to force the sadness away, failing often, but trying nevertheless. They were trying to arrange the... _funerals..._

I was staying in my room, too depressed to do anything. Two of my friends had... _Died_ and I didn't know how to react to it... The last Uchiha was staying with me.

I had woken up next day to only realize that Sasuke was sleeping right next to me. I had flinched a bit, but then I remembered my promise to him.

"_You can... Come to sleep here whenever you want... You can cry all you want... Or just have a shoulder if you need one..."_ I had said. And I planned to keep my promise. We were comforting each other and were finally starting to recover. Of course this would leave a scar on both of us, but the human mind is strange. It tries to heal itself almost immediately after the thing, usually bad, has happened. It was now happening for both of us, but like I said, everything can't be healed.

It was the last day of April as the funerals were kept. There were a lot of photographers and reporters who were trying to get in, but the guards hired by Sasuke weren't letting them. Inside the church were only a few people... The people of Golden Mansion and the closest friends of Itachi's... And me, naturally.

The funeral was over pretty quickly... I don't want to remember it anymore. I hate them with passion, the atmosphere for them is too... depressing and funereal for my liking. We would've buried Deidara right next to Itachi, but we didn't find anything left... The blonde, cheerful late lover of Itachi's was vanished into the air.

"Take care of them both, Chouji... It's the last wish of mine for you to carry out... Tell them that I will keep my promise... And that I love them and miss them, just like Sasuke does..." I whispered at the grave. A warm breeze tickled my cheek, like Chouji was in someway telling me that they were in good hands.

"Thank you, my friend... Sleep well, all of you..."

After that, there was hold a meeting where Itachi's will was read. I can't recall everyone who were there, because I wasn't allowed to be there. Not that I cared, but Sasuke made me wait for him. When he came outside, a huge horde of reporters came and asked all kind of questions from him, though he didn't answer to any of them. He just grabbed my hand, pulled me to his car and drove away. Somehow the reporters and photographers couldn't follow us, I wondered if the guards had something to do with it. We drove back to the mansion, standing outside. The place was desolate as everyone were away. Sasuke sighed as he watched the house.

"I can't sell it.." I turned to look at him.

"What?"

"It was in his will... He didn't want me to sell this place... I hate it, because of all the bad memories and even as a kid wanted as far as possible from it. He told me in his will that someday I would appreciate his wish..." he gazed at the place. I nodded slightly.

"I'm on his side... Surely one day you can try to forget the bad things and start from a clean table... Until that day you should keep it and treasure it." He held my hand on his own... It felt so warm...

"You're right... Both of you..." he smiled sadly. "Somehow it's always me who's left... My family, friends... After all I am the sole on standing..." I squeezed his hand slightly.

"I am here... And always will." He turned to me and his smile turned warmer. My heart skipped.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it..." I blushed slightly and to hide it I changed the topic.

"Um, so... Does my contract come to nothing now? As I made it with Itachi and now... Well..."

"Did you know that I inherit everything? The company, houses... Everything..." he looked straight into my eyes. "Even you..." my blush deepened slightly.

"Wh- what?" he smirked.

"That's right. As it was on the contract, you will stay as the Uchiha family doctor as long as you live. And as I am the last Uchiha left, you'll be my doctor alone till the end. Also, I may carry the same genes as aniki did." I raised my eyebrow for the last sentence.

"You know, it's extremely unlikely as it was almost impossible for even Itachi get it when considering your parents genes and your health and depending..." I was interrupted by a soft chuckle.

"You just don't get it..." he shook his head and came closer to me. He was taller than me by a few inches so I had to look up to him. Our eyes met.

"I don't get it...?" I asked quietly, staring into his eyes intently. His obsidian eyes were slightly sparkling.

"Yes, you don't." It happened so quickly that I didn't even notice it until it happened.

Sasuke kissed me. His soft lips touched my own casually, like they were meant to do it from the beginning. It was over as quickly as it came. I just couldn't do anything but stare at him with surprise. He smirked at my expression.

"Now you belong to me... Only for me... Forever... My one and only Naruto..." he whispered and kissed me again, only more passion on this one than in the last one.

And this time, I kissed back.

* * *

Hi yah!

It's me, Chiyon Shi, and this was an one shot I wanted to do. It is based on my friend's comic _the Heir of April_, like I told you up above --points at the disclaimer--. I think her comic was great so... Here it is! The characters weren't originally from Naruto, but were made up from her head. I actually changed _a lot_ of things to make it work as a story and I really hope 'By 'By likes it. Well, she _has_ told me to tell when it's ready, so I guess I'll get some feedback from her soon.

Oh yeah, the disease is made up by me, so it's not real... At least I think so.

It's my first one shot story too. If you liked it, you might want to try my other story I'm still writing. It's called _Finding one's way_ and the pairing for it is ItaNaru. Gosh, I love that pairing... And don't worry, I plan on it to... Well, I guess I won't tell much anything as I don't want to spoil your fun. I love spoiling, _but_ my friends always tell me about it that it's really annoying habit of mine... So I won't do it here. Haha!

Anyway, I hope that you liked this story and that I will see you in the next chapter of _Finding one's way_, if you check and read it anyway,

Chiyon Shi.

PS. Merry Christmas for everyone! It's a bit early, but still! Have a nice holiday!


End file.
